


Lo que un debil es capaz

by Jluis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angry Stiles, Angst, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Morrell, BAMF OFC, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Creeper Peter Hale, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Deputy Parrish's Name is Kyle, Derek Being an Idiot, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Español | Spanish, Evil Jennifer, F/F, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kitsune Kira, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Human Parrish, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Feels, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Pack Being Idiots, True Alpha Scott McCall, Versatil Derek, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Liam, Witch Stiles Stilinski, breve stiles / heather, mas etiquetas adelante, no, sterek ending, were-coyote Malia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jluis/pseuds/Jluis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de ser expulsado de la manada por Derek y repudiado de los que según eran sus amigos, Stiles decide alejarse de Beacon Hills para descubrir un gran secreto de la familia de su madre que puede destruir a una nueva amenaza que desea destruir la cuidad con ayuda de un antiguo enemigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue:

La leyenda dice después de 800 años resurgirá la encarnación del poderoso hechicero Alastor el primer usuario de la magia dentro de un varón, este ser sera dotado de la mas poderosa magia que sera despertada al cumplir los 18 años y ademas tendrá que derrotar un antiguo mal que el hechicero logro aprisionar dentro de un antiguo árbol....El Nementon.  
Este hechicero sera reconocido por una marca especial dentro de todos los usuarios de la magia, el sera reconocido como un todopoderoso líder.. el señor de la magia.

Hace 17 años:

Claudia y Jhon Stilinski esperaban con ansias a su primer niño, después de que tragicamente perdieran a sus tres anteriores bebes ellos estaban angustiados que este bebe llegara a perecer.  
Conforme pasaban las horas en el hospital de Beacon Hills Jhon estaba desesperado que aun no tuviera noticias de su mujer ni de su primogénito.

¨¿señor Stilinski?¨ llamo el doctor.

¨Felicidades usted tuvo a un varón¨ Jhon lloro de alegría al escuchar la noticia y se apresuro al cuarto donde se hallaba su amada esposa y su pequeño retoño de piel pálida casi de porcelana, hermosos ojos color ámbar que parecían el oro fundido y su cuerpo salpicado de lunares marrones que parecían estrellas estelares.  
Claudia se encontraba en la cama sosteniendo a su recién nacido hijo.

¨¿Quieres cargarlo?¨Pregunto Claudia.

Jhon se apresuro a sostener a su niño cuando al cargarlo descubrió un pequeño lunar en el hueso de la cadera con una extraña forna de una estrella y lo que parecían ser ¿Dos alas? a sus lados.

¨¿Que extraña marca ?¨Pregunto Jhon mostrándosela a Claudia algo confundido.

Claudia parecía un poco confundida también algo nerviosa ¨debe ser algo especial¨ respondió ella.

¨si, nuestro bebe es especial¨dijo Jhon orgulloso.

¨Bienvenido al mundo Genin stilinski ¨dijeron ambos padres al unisono.

  
Hace 8 años:

  
Genin Stilinski se encuentra llorando dentro del cuarto del hospital de Beacon Hills donde se encuentra su madre enferma Claudia a punto de morir, ella le susurraba una tonada de cuna para tranquilizar a su pequeño niño en su regazo¨No llores mi pequeño retoño ¨le susurraba Claudia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de stiles.  
El niño miraba tristemente a su madre donde se encontraba pálida y muy delgada, su piel era casi un blanco transparente por su enfermedad y sus ojos antes cálidos y vivos ahora eran de un marrón oscuro sin vida

¨Cuida a tu padre y se un buen niño¨dijo Claudia sabiendo que tenia pocos minutos de vida.

¨Por favor no me dejes mama!!¨gritaba Genin desconsoladamente.

¨Nunca estarás solo mi niño especial, siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote¨le contesto muy cansada claudia

¨te amo mi pequeño Genin, nunca me olvides¨ dijo Claudia finalmente usando su ultimo aliento.

Genin vio con horror como los ojos de su madre se cerraban para siempre y su pecho dejaba de moverse.

  
¨MAMA NOOOOOOOOOO!!!¨ ¨NO ME DEJES!!!¨Gritaba a viva voz el niño.

Así encontró Jhon a su hijo llorando mientras se aferraba al cadáver de lo que una vez fue su amada esposa.

Los dos Stilinskis lloraron toda la noche en el hospital y en el cielo estrellado de la noche se nublo y la lluvia golpeaba violentamente la ventada del cuarto de donde se hallaban anunciando la partida de Claudia.


	2. Sonata de un Alma rota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles encontrara a alguien que ayude supera la perdida de su mama pero, esta amistad sera para siempre???
> 
> Acaso Stiles conservara lo que pensó era su familia??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy super feliz que les haya gustado esta primera parte de la historia pero, ahora como todo gran inicio debe haber la angustia.

Terminó la confianza, hay una gran decepción y pronto morirá el amor…

 

 

Hace 8  años:

Stiles  se encuentra sentado en el pasillo del hospital, aun afligido por la perdida de se mama. Las enfermeras estaban un poco asustadas por la repentina tormenta que azotaba la cuidad, hasta que un niño de cabello oscuro, piel trigueña, una mandíbula torcida y nos adorables ojos de cachorro se sentó a su lado.

 

¨Hola,  por que estas triste¨pregunto el niño.

¨Que te importa¨ respondió Stiles de mal humor.

¨Yo solo quería ser amable contigo porque te vi triste, pero creo que mejor me voy¨respondió el niño un poco desilusionado, poniéndose de pie estaba a punto de marcharse.

¨NO...espera¨ Stiles lo agarro por el brazo  para evitar que se vaya ¨perdón si fui grosero, acabo de perder a mi mama y estoy muy triste¨le dijo Stiles al niño al borde de las lagrimas.

¨Lo siento, no lo sabia¨le respondió algo avergonzado el niño ¨soy Scott¨le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

¨Stiles¨le respondió tímidamente.

¨¿Quieres ser mi amigo? le pregunto Scott sonriendo ampliamente.

Stiles lo miro algo confundido antes de responder ¨si, me gustaría ser tu amigo¨.

¨¿Scott? llamo una enfermera saliendo de la habitación de Claudia junto con el sheriff Stilinski.

¨Mama....aquí estoy!!¨respondió Scott al ver a su madre y el sheriff acercándose.

¨Hice un nuevo amigo, se llama Stiles¨dijo Scott alegremente mientras corría hacia su mama.

¨Si ya veo¨contesto Melissa acercándose a Stiles ¨Lo siento por lo de tu madre, debes sentirte muy triste¨dijo acariciando la cabeza de Stiles donde se hallaba sentado.

¨'Puede venir a casa mama?dijo Scott mirando a Melissa con sus ojos de perrito.

Ella miro al sheriff antes de responder¨solo si su papa lo permite¨.

¨Claro, por que no¨respondió Jhon acercándose a Stiles y estrecharlo en sus brazos ¨estoy seguro que tu mama estaría muy orgullosa de ti¨dijo antes de recibir una llamada por el radio ¨tengo que irme, parece que hubo disturbios en el Wallmart. Melissa ¿Puede Stiles pasar la noche contigo y Scott? no se a que hora llegare y no quiero dejarlo solo en estos momentos.

¨Claro no te preocupes yo lo cuidare Jhon, ve con cuidado¨respondió Melissa amablemente antes de dirigirse hacia los chicos ¨Vamos a casa que mi turno ya termino, podremos pedir pizza si desean¨

¨Yeahhhhh pizza¨dijeron al unisono mientras se dirigían hacia la camioneta de la Señora Mccall.

Desde ese entonces se juraron ser los mejores amigos de toda la tierra. 

 

Tiempo después fueron inseparables, iban juntos a la escuela, tenían fiesta de piyamas donde se dedicaban a jugar juegos de vídeo comer mucha comida chatarra y debatir entre los héroes de Marvel y DC comics. Eran muy unidos y se contaron sus mas profundos secretos, Scott le contó a Stiles que su padre los abandono a el y a su madre y Stiles le comento a su mejor amigo de su enfermedad con el TDAH, sus terribles ataques de pánico que se iniciaron desde que su mama murió, ademas de su extraño lunar el cual era uno de los motivos de burlas en la escuela por lo cual lo llamaban raro, fenómeno los cuales no le importaban por que tenia a su mejor amigo Scott a su lado y su enamoramiento masivo hacia la diosa rubia fresa Lydia Martin.

Ellos serian amigos  no importa lo que pase, pero ¿Sera para siempre?

8 años despues:

Al llegar la secundaria las cosas comenzaron a deteriorase lentamente, Scott fue mordido por Peter Hale en su estado psicópata convirtiéndolo en un hombre lobo atrayendolos hacia la vida sobrenatural, enamorarse de Allison Argent proveniente de una antigua familia de cazadores de hombres lobos donde su amistad fue cayendo poco a poco debido a que Scott siempre estaba al pendiente de Allison y su nueva co-capitanía en el Lacrose. El regreso de Derek Hale a Beacon Hills después de la tragedia de la muerte de toda su familia a manos de Kate Argent, para investigar la desaparición de su hermana Laura encontrándola muerta a manos de su tío Peter, el nuevo estado alfa de Derek y la construcción de su manada donde Erica, Isaac y Boyd junto con mas nuevos amigos defendieron Beacon Hills del peligro  .

Tuvieron que enfrentarse a un sin fin de peligros: Peter en su estado psico Alfa, Gerald Argent y el terror de Jackson el kanima, la manada alfa y el temible Darach quien resulto ser su Maestra de ingles Jennifer Blake donde ademas se descubrió el potencial del verdadero alfa en Scott y los poderes banshee de Lydia  y la posesión de Stiles a manos del nogitsune, siempre permanecieron unidos luchando contra las amenazas.

 

Actualidad:

La manada se encontraba reunida en la renovada casa Hale donde descansaban y se recuperaban de la ultima amenaza en Beacon Hills. El benefactor o mejor dicho brunski (lo hice el benefactor por que me cayo muy mal en Eichen House) y Garrett querían eliminar la población de seres sobrenaturales en Beacon Hills llamando a mercenarios, hubo muchas perdidas entre ellos Meredith otra banshee que conocieron en Eichen House, Brett antiguo compañero de escuela de Liam, varios miembros dela manada de Satomi Ito una alfa japonesa aledaña al pueblo y amiga de la madre de kira y nuevos ingresos como Malia la hija perdida de Peter que paso 8 años viviendo transformada en coyote, Kira Yukimura una chica asiática que se mudo en Beacon Hills siendo una Kitsune ambas llegaron a la manada en el tiempo del nogitsune, Cora Hale la hermana perdida de Derek que fue rescatada junto con Erica y Boyd de las manos de la manada alfa, Liam Dunbar un nuevo chico de primer año que fue mordido por Scott al tratar de salvarlo de un peligroso wendigo y Parrish que se unió en la manada después de descubrirse su naturaleza como fénix.

Todos se encontraban exhaustos y heridos después de la fatídica batalla donde casi perdieron a algunos miembros de la manada: Malia estaba muy herida debido a la batalla contra el Benefactor y los berserkers, Erica tenia varias fracturas, Kira estaba inconsciente en el sillón, Cora y los demás tenían algunas lesiones pero fue Stiles el miembro humano quien tenia muchas lesiones, tenia el brazo roto al ser golpeado por uno de los berserkers hacia un árbol, magulladuras e el cuerpo debido a los golpes y una herida profunda en la espalda al interponerse sobre Erica y una daga envenenada con wolfbane que se dirigía hacia ella.  En estos momentos estaba de camino al Hospital para ser auxiliado.

¨Derek crees que es correcto hacerle eso a Stiles, el nos ayudo en esta lucha no es justo lo que vamos a hacerle¨dijo Isaac afligido.

¨No es justo, sin el yo hubiera muerto por el impacto de esa daga envenenada¨replico Erica molesta.

¨Creo que deberías meditarlo primero Derek, ese chico es el mas leal de todos, no creo que se merezca lo que vas a hacerle¨comento Peter desde las sombras.

¨Es mi decisión final, a partir de hoy Stiles ya no pertenecerá a la manada, es solo un dolor de cabeza y solo nos causara problemas, nadie deberá acercarse ni hablar con el me entienden¨dijo Derek con su habitual mirada de alfa.

¨Si, esta bien¨ dijeron todos, ¨y tu Scott ¿entiendes?¨pregunto Derek dirigiéndose hacia el.

¨Si tienes razón, con Stiles en esta manada todos estaremos en peligro es mejor echarlo¨ dijo Scott de una manera fria.

Todos le quedaron mirando, es así como si mejor amigo debe reaccionar sobre esta situación.

¨Cuando salga del hospital se lo diremos¨ dijo Derek para finalizar.

 

Stiles se despertó el la cama del hospital un poco adolorido y solo le pareció extraño que ningún miembro de la manada estuviera ahí con el, trato de hablar pero tenia la garganta reseca cuando su padre entro a la habitación.

¨Hijo al fin estas despierto¨ dijo Jhon muy preocupado al ver en ese estado a su hijo.

Desde e problema con el darach Jhon estuvo al tanto sobre el tema de lo sobrenatural, descubrió que su hijo andaba con hombres lobos y que su mejor amigo era uno de ellos.

Se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua, el cual Stiles bebió desesperadamente.

 

¨¿Alguien de la manada vino a verme? pregunto un poco preocupado Stiles.

¨No, nadie vino a verte a parte de mi¨respondió el sheriff sentado en una silla a lado de la cama de su hijo.

trato de alcanzar su teléfono solo para descubrir que estaba e una bata de hospital.¨Tuvieron que coserte varios puntos en la espalda por esa herida que tenias, ¿En que estabas pensando Stiles? casi te mueres, si no fuera por Melissa que te curo a tiempo te hubieras desangrado. Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti!!¨grito Jhon de una manera alarmada hacia Stiles que estaba triste al ver a su padre de esa manera, recordó el dolor que sintió cuando perdieron a su madre y las noches en las cuales ahogaba su dolor con la bebida.

¨Lo siento papa, pero Erica iba a morir si no hacia algo, ellos son mis amigos, mi familia y no voy a dejar que nada les pase aunque tenga que sacrificarme por ellos,no dejare que mueran como lo hizo mama¨respondió Stiles a su padre con una mirada determinada.

Jhon lo miro por un lado orgulloso por la valentía de su hijo y por otro lado temeroso de perder a lo único que le quedaba en la vida, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la esquina de la habitación donde estaba la ropa de Stiles en una pequeña cómoda sacando el celular de uno de los bolsillos se lo entrego a  su hijo.

Stiles tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Scott esperando que conteste pero no contesto, intento llamar a Derek pero tampoco contestaba, el y Derek lograron entablar una amistas después de un tiempo de ser azotado a las paredes y las puertas y amenazado de muerte por parte de Derek llegaron a unirse como amigos, tanta fue la cercanía que stiles comenzó a tener sentimientos por Derek olvidando así su amor imposible por Lydia, había momento en los cuales observaba a Derek sin camisa y en esos pantalones apretados destacando su presiono culo y su cuerpo atlético de dios griego era difícil evitar verlo semidesnudo entrenando con las betas y aunque el no era incluido en los entrenamiento debido a su fragilidad humana el estaba fascinado observas entrenar a sus amigos. Intento llamar a cada miembro de la manada sin éxito alguno,  pronto se rindió exhausto debido a los medicamentos que tenia y se dispuso a dormir mientras el sheriff salio de la habitación para dejar descansar a su hijo.

Dos días después Stiles es dado de alta en el hospital y decide ir a ver a la manada ya que no tuvo noticias de ninguno de ellos y estaba muy preocupado por ellos pero su padre le prohibió volver a ver a la manada ya que temiera salir lastimado de nuevo.

¨Papa no puedes hacerme esto ellos son mis amigos, son como mi familia¨grito Stiles un tanto molesto a su padre.

¨Hijo hago esto por tu bien tu eres lo único bueno que me queda, ademas, tu eres solo un ser humano en una manada de hombres lobo¨ respondió el sheriff a su hijo.

¨Papa ellos son lo mas importante para mi y siempre vamos a estar unidos pase lo que pase y te olvidas que Lydia, Allison y Danny también son humanos¨dijo Stiles muy decidido¨ pero su padre le respondió de nuevo ¨Stiles, Lydia es un alma en pena, Allison es humana pero es una cazadora que sabe defenderse muy bien y Danny ya no es un simple humano, fue mordido ayer¨. Stiles miro a su padre en un estado puro de shock e incredulidad ¨¿Tu lo sabias y no me lo dijistes? grito a su padre¨¿Por que nadie me aviso? estuve intentando comunicarme con ellos pero nadie me contesto y Melissa no quiso decirme nada ¨dijo finalmente antes de subir a su cuarto para sacar su chaqueta roja favorita, las llaves de su jeep y dirigirse a la casa Hale en busca de respuestas. Salio disparado como un rayo sin escuchar los gritos de su padre para que volviera a la casa.

Subio a su jeep y se dirige a toda prisa hacia la manada sin saber lo que encontraría ahí.

 

Al llegar a la casa Hale se detuvo a escuchar los ruidos de risas y las conversaciones felices que tenían la manada entre si. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena, Scott y Allison estaban sentados en uno de los sillones susurrándose entre si, Erica y Boyd estaban sentados en un sillón pequeño besuqueándose, Kira y Malia estaban abrazadas entre si en el suelo, Peter estaba en si rincón oscuro a lado de las escaleras, Lydia estaba sentada en el regazo de Jackson mientras veían una película en la tv junto a Danny y Ethan que se encontrabas a su lado mientras que Aiden y Cora no se encontraban en la sala y el resto de la manada que estabas todos en el suelo e una de las famosas PILAS PERRITO que Stiles tanto le gustaba mientras que Derek entro e la cocina con un tazón de nachos y dos botellas de Mountain Drew y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones disponibles.

Scott se dio cuenta de la presencia de Stiles y volteo a verlo con una cara de completo aburrimiento y desinterés y se volvió a seguir platicando con Allison tranquilamente.

¨¿Se puede saber que demonios esta ocurriendo?¨pregunto molesto Stiles al darse cuenta la situación que tenia ante sus ojos.

¨Otra vez Stilinski viene a arruinarnos el buen momento que teníamos¨dijo arrogantemente Jackson y pregunto ¨¿Que quieres aquí ? no vez que estamos teniendo una reunión pack aquí!! no te necesitamos así que mejor regresa a casa a llorara como un bebe¨finalizo solo para resivir un peñisco en el brazo por parte de Lydia.

Stiles espero a que alguien lo defendiera de los insultos de Jackson, miro a su mejor amigo solo para ser ignorado por el mientras charlaba con su novia sin prestar atencion a su alrededor.

¨¿Scott?¨llamo stiles esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente fue Derek quien rompió el silencio ¨¿Que quieres Stiles? no eres bienvenido aquí¨dijo de la manera mas sombría posible sin mirarlo a la cara.

Al escuchar las duras las palabras de Derek se quedo frió donde se encontraba, hasta que finalmente pudo reunir el valor para hablar y dejo que su creciente ira lo invadiera.

¨¿Que hago aquí? ¿Eso es lo único que quieres decirme? estuve en un maldito hospital sin saber nada de ustedes , trate de llamarlos pero nadie me contesto solo para llegar a casa y enterarme que Danny recibió la mordedura y nadie fue capas de decirme??¿Acaso no importo en la manada?¨.

¨Pero si tu no eres un miembro de la manada, no tienes voz ni voto aquí y ademas, no nos importa lo que te pase ¨comento Jackson desde donde se encontraba.

¨Stiles¨inicio Derek mirándolo con odio puro "Usted involucrarse nos debilita. Usted no es bienvenido aquí por más tiempo. No vuelvas!".

Stiles arremete mucho mas molesto "Tu no puede hacer eso, piensa en todas las veces que usted y sus asnos betas he salvado yo fui quien mantuvo a Scott vivo cuando fue convertido; yo salvé de que Lydia; yo lo mantuve con vida en la piscina; yo que salvó la vida de Erica. Usted  nunca habría ganado nada sin mi investigación y planificación. Ninguno de ustedes estaría vivo ahora sin mí ". termino rojo de ira.

"Puedo y lo haré." 

y con los ojos rojo de alfa mando a toda la manada presente,

"NINGUNO DE TENDRA NADA QUE VER CON STILES, NADIE LO MIRARA Y TODOS  IGNORARLO. EL NUNCA SERA RECIBIDO EN LA MANADA DE NUEVO".

Todas las betas y Scott que actualmente coodirige como el verdadero alfa de la manada asintieron rápidamente.

¨¿Scott?¨volvió a preguntar Stiles a su amigo solo para escuchar las mas duras palabras por parte de su supuesto hermano,

¨Vete a casa Stiles, nadie te quiere aquí¨.

Stiles miró a Derek con sorpresa y en voz baja dijo:

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Derek? Usted sabe lo que es tener a todos los que te gusta alejados de ti y sin embargo tu acaba de hecho a conmigo, son mi familia."

Derek Stiles sólo agarró por el cuello y lo echó de la casa

"No vengas aquí de nuevo." grito desde la puerta antes de azotarla duramente.

Stiles se dirige a su jeep y entra mientras conduce de regreso a casa llorando desconsoladamente.¨¿Como pudieron hacerle esto a el? el los consideraba su familia, sus únicos amigos y solo le dieron la espalda así por que si¨pensó tristemente con el corazón roto.

Mientras se encuentra conduciendo fuera de la propiedad Hale, una sombra se hallaba viendo la escena con una sonrisa oscura viendo como el Jepp se alejaba de vista,

¨Al parecer cometieron un grave error y gracias a eso podre tomar ventaja¨dijo mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es solo el principio de como Stiles se llega a superar a si mismo y demostrar a la manada que es mucho mas util y mucho mas poderoso de lo que ellos se imaginan.


	3. El comienzo del fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mas malas noticias para Stiles, ademas, Derek encontrara la manera definitiva de alejar a Stiles de la manada y un gran secreto es revelado por Deaton que dará inicio a su viaje de auto descubrimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las angustias de Stiles aun continúan y aunque ustedes querrán matarme u odiarme créanme que todo tiene sus frutos, eso iniciara la aventura épica de Stiles donde demostrara que no es tan débil ni tan pasivo de lo que creen y tanto Derek, Scott, el sheriff y la manada sufrirán las consecuencias de sus malas acciones.

Con el corazón destrozado Stiles se dirige a su casa, después de aquella noticia de su expulsión de la manada por parte de Derek, aquella persona de la cual el se enamoro dejando su obsesión por Lydia atrás y aun mas doloroso fue el desprecio de su manada y su supuesto mejor amigo Scott, aquel que juro que serian amigos para siempre lo traicionara de esa manera.

¨Esto debe ser una maldita broma!!!¨grito Stiles con la voz ahogada de tanto llorar ¨eso es!!, debe ser una maldita pesadilla, debe ser el nogitsune que aun me atormenta¨ grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin voz. 

Aparco su jeep  en la acera y entro a su casa con una mirada de tristeza, sin imaginar que esa misma silueta estaba escondida observándolo entrar a su casa.¨ Este debe ser mi día de suerte ¨se dijo a si misma ¨sin ese estúpido niño interfiriendo, al fin podre cobrar mi venganza sobre esta cuidad y sin su cerebrito ayudándolos, Hale y su manada no serán rivales para nosotros¨dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

El sheriff observo a su hijo entrar a casa llorando desconsoladamente al borde de un ataque de pánico y se apresuro a su encuentro,

¨Hijo respira por favor, vamos hijo no me hagas esto¨dijo desesperadamente mientras presionaba la cabeza de Stiles sobre su pecho¨vamos guíate de mis latidos, por favor enfocate en mi, dentro, fuera, dentro , fuera¨repetía frenéticamente al ver en ese estado a su único familiar que le quedaba.

Al ver que la respiración y los latidos de su hijo se ralentizaron le pidió algunas explicaciones para que Stiles haya llegado a casa en ese estado, en el cual el respondió aun afligido por sus recientes sucesos ocurridos en la casa Hale.

¨Ellos me echaron para¨comenzó a decirle¨después de¨todo lo que hice por ellos, después de que los considere mi familia me echaron sin ninguna razón y me duele mucho papa¨Stiles le contó a su padre todo el suceso ocurrido, desde el rechazo de Scott su mejor amigo y toda la manada hasta la manera fría que Derek los obligo a alejarse de el y como le echo de la casa.

El sheriff miro con compasión a su hijo escuchando cada palabra que le decía solo para al final responder serenamente,

¨Se que es triste hijo, pero es por tu bien, no sabes como me sentiría si te pasa algo ademas eres lo único que tengo¨Stiles lo miro incredulamente ¨ademas no creo que tu amistad con Scott acabe de esa manera, ustedes estan unidos por la cadera, casi hermanos, el hecho de que no pertenezcas mas a la manada no quiere decir que su amistad se termine¨.

Stiles arremetió molesto ¨que no acabas de escuchar lo que te dije!!, Derek me echo y les dijo a la manada que se alejaran de mi y ademas todos estabas disfrutando de una gran reunión de manada mientras yo estaba hospitalizado por salvar a una de sus betas¨por ultimo dijo con voz derrotada¨yo no les importo, ellos se aseguraron de demostrarlo, nunca fui parte de la manada¨Jhon abrazaba a su hijo para consolarlo mientras derramaba las ultimas lagrimas de dolor que tenia.

Una vez que dejo de llorar Stiles salio de los brazos de su padre y se dirige a dormir.

 

Mientras tanto en la casa Hale:

Los miembros de la manada escucharon lo gritos de dolor de Stiles mientras se alejaba en su jeep y fue Erica quien comenzó a reprochar,

¨Acaso ustedes están locos, como pudieron hacerle esto a el después de como nos ayudo y como salvo mi vida después de recibir una apuñalada de Garrett es así como le vamos a pagar??¨y señalo acusatoriamente a Scott que se estremeció ante la mirada rabiosa de la loba ¨y tu el supuesto mejor amigo ni siquiera lo defendiste de los insultos de Jackson solamente pensando en tu estúpida novia cazadora¨dijo antes de que Scott se levantara furiosamente dispuesto a defender el honor de Allison

¨Oh claro eres un valeroso héroe para tu tonta novia cuando te dicen tus verdades , pero para defender a Stiles te encoges como un cobarde¨replico Erica ante la mirada atónita de los miembros de la manada.

¨Estoy de cuerdo con ella¨dijo Peter desde las sombras, sorprendiendo a la manada, por su repentino apoyo hacia el ex miembro de la manada,

¨Ustedes cometieron un grave error al tomar una decisión tan apresurada y algo me dice que habrá terribles consecuencias¨dijo finalmente antes de que Derek hablara con su voz alfa.

¨Esa decisión ya esta tomada y no habrá marcha atrás ademas, que tonterías estas hablando?? es todo lo contrario teniéndolo cerca seria un peligro para el y para la manada en general, es por su bien que se aleje de nosotros¨dijo antes que anunciara el fin de la reunión y enviara a todos los miembros a sus casas. Una vez todos lo miembros de fueron 

Cora bajo de las escaleras junto a Aiden y se dirigió a su hermano¨estas cometiendo un grave error Derek, tratar así a tu compañero y alejarlo de la manada sera mas doloroso que todas la lesiones que tuvo, ademas, no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente conociéndolo como es, no creo que acepta tan fácilmente ser alejado de la manada¨.

¨Cora tiene razón¨dijo Peter ¨ademas se que tu amas a Stiles como el te ama a ti, y antes de preguntarme como lo se , es fácil pues la manera en la que tu excitación y la de el se hace obvia cada vez que están cerca y no lo niegues, se que toda la manada se habrán dado cuenta¨dijo con su particular sonrisa burlona.

Derek gruño en voz alta a su tío antes de arremeter ¨tu no sabes nada Peter , así que deja de decir idioteces, no hay manera en la que un tonto flacucho y bobalicón sea mi compañero¨trato de mentirle puesto que el también sabia la verdad ¨ademas haré todo lo posible para alejarlo de nosotros¨termino antes de subir furiosamente a su cuarto.

Cora se quedo mirando las escalera antes que le dijera a su tío ¨estoy muy triste por Stiles, pero lamentablemente el la decisión de nuestro alfa y tendremos que acatarla¨ termino finalmente antes de salir de la casa junto a su novio quien estuvo mirando la escena muy confundido.

 

Al dia siguiente:

 

Stiles se levanto de la cama para otro día de escuela,  tenia una actitud decidida, no importa lo que dijera Derek , el no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y nunca dejaría a sus amigos y se alisto rápido antes de bajar a desayunar, se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de cafe y un Pop tart antes de despedirse de su padre y partir en su jeep rumbo a la escuela, 

 en la escuela, Stiles decidió actuar normal para ver si sus amigos seguirían interactúando con él cuando su Alfa no estaba allí.Cuando él se acercó a su casillero, que estaba al lado de Scott, se topó de Scott con el hombro y le dijo:

"Yo sé que no me va a desamparar, hermano", por ese gilipollas "

pero Scott se limitó a suspirar y, sin mirarlo, cerró su casillero y se alejó.

En los salones de clase, sus amigos no dejaron ningún lugar para él y se vio obligado a sentarse con Greenberg.

El almuerzo fue peor.

Trato de acercarse a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban sentados , solo para ser frenado por el comentario de Jackson,

"Oh dios quien llamo a Stilinski!" Jackson dijo cuando lo vio. "Pensé que quedo claro que no eras bienvenido!"

Las otras personas a su alrededor se rieron, incluyendo Scott y Lydia.

Stiles hizo caso omiso del comentario. Se había acostumbrado a Jackson diciendo que estaba en la manada. Siempre era asi.

"¿Por qué estás aquí Stiles?", Preguntó Jackson. "Nadie te quiere aquí!"

"Usted debería irse. Eres un inútil!" Isaac dijo fríamente.

Stiles los miro y asintió con la cabeza . Lanzó su almuerzo de distancia mientras salía de la cafetería. Pasó el resto de la comida llorando en un cuarto de baño puesto. Cuando sonó la campana, se limpió las lágrimas y corrió a clase. 

Mientras tanto:

Scott llamo a Derek y le hizo saber lo ocurrido en la escuela, tenia que tomar una decisión definitiva para alejarlo de todos así que puso en marcha su plan. Una vez que terminara la comunicación con Scott se vistió con su jersey y su chaqueta de cuero y salio al primer bar que encontrara para buscar esa salida.

_Una vez que entro en el bar se topo con un chico alto de piel pálida y cabello castaño ( que le hizo recordad extrañamente mucho a stiles) y al notar la mirada lujuriosa que le dio decidió poner en marcha su plan. Se acerco al joven (James era su nombre) y le invito una cerveza, platicaron animosamente hasta que en un momento dado terminaron besándose apasionadamente mientras se arrastraban fuera del bar y en el camino hacia el camaro negro aparcado afuera, una vez dentro Derek condujo a toda velocidad hacia la casa mientras aquel joven besuqueaba su cuello._

Derek POV:

_¨No sé cómo llegamos tan rápido y, entramos a la casa. James me fijo a la pared y comenzó a rasgar mi camisa. Besó mi pecho mientras él se desabrochó y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Sacó sus pantalones y boxers y se tragó mi polla desde la punta hasta la raíz. Se sentía jodidamente bueno como fondo de su garganta la polla. '_

_'Stiles destelló en mi mente y sabia que esto estaba mal, pero también sabia que tenia que hacerlo. Entonces sostuve la cabeza colocada y el cráneo le cogí y le hice ahogar en mi polla. Cuatro diez minutos recta me cogí su cara hasta que sus labios estaban magullados y regordeta, con el rostro rojo como el fuego y los ojos más aún por el llanto. "_

_'Realmente no me importa un carajo si la garganta en carne viva hasta el próximo domingo, porque no era Stiles. Lo empujé hasta que tuvo a cuatro patas en las escaleras. Saqué mi brazo hacia atrás y dio una palmada en el culo. "_

_'Yo no me contuve mientras lo golpee una y otra y otra vez. Lo hice hasta que mi mano doliera y él era un lío temblorosa. Su rostro renovado de lágrimas y mocos . Me incliné hacia abajo y apretó las mejillas separadas, obligando a su agujero abierto. '_

_"Reuní todas mis mucosidad en la parte posterior de mi garganta y escupo en su boca. Trató de escupir. Yo le di una bofetada y le dije que tragar como un buen chico perra que era. Lo hizo, siguió mis órdenes. Lo dejé caer de nuevo hacia abajo . "_

_Me agaché y dio una palmada en el culo un poco más hasta que fue de color rojo brillante y un par de marcas de garras en sus mejillas. "_

_"Llegamos a la habitación y lo obligare a lavarse la boca. Lo hizo y volvió a mí en cuatro patas. Me di cuenta de que me encantó cuando lo llamé nombres como lo llame perra, Puta, un cerdo y se sonrojo cada vez. "_

_'Lo levanté de la cama y le dije que mantenga sus nalgas abiertas para mí si quería mi polla. Obedeció como el muchacho perra que era .Escupo en su agujero y vio como ella se agitaba y me guiñó un ojo. Me golpeé tres veces y metí mi dedo en lo que pude "._

_"Él gritó y trató de apartarse. Lo empujé hacia abajo y le dije que si él hace otro movimiento u otro sonido que lo lamentaría. Después se calmó le pregunté si quería ir a casa, volvió sobre sus rodillas y apreté sus nalgas aparte. '_

_"Yo más o menos metí dos dedos dentro en él y le cogí así durante un tiempo. Después sentí que estaba listo caminé y empujé mi polla hasta el fondo de su garganta. Le dije que lo humedeciera por que seria el único lubricante que tendría '._

_'Después de unos minutos me saqué y volví detrás de él. Me alineaba y le pregunté si estaba seguro. Él asintió con la cabeza y me empujó a mí mismo todo el camino en él. Yo no le di tiempo para adaptarse y empecé a golpear duro. El se mordió el brazo para no gritar '._

_"Me detuve y le pregunté si quería queme detuviera. Él ahogó un no y yo seguía follandolo duro. Le di una palmada en el culo mientras le estaba follando y le dije que puede hacer ruido. Él era fuerte y me gusto mucho. Pensé en ir fácil en él, pero entonces me acordé de Stiles y mi el plan y no me contuve hasta derramar mi semilla muy profundo en el, una vez que termine salí de el y descansamos hasta que pudimos estabilizar nuestra respiración. Una vez mas tranquilo me volví hacia el y le pregunte ¨¿Estas preparado para la segunda ronda?¨el me sonrió antes de abalanzarse sobre mi y besarme._

Stiles mantuvo su cabeza baja toda la clase recordando la manera tan terrible que sus amigos lo trataron hoy así que decidió exigir a Derek que le permita volver a la manada, no se dio cuenta que la campana de final de clases toco y salio disparado del salon hacia su jeep.

En vez de ir a casa, él condujo el coche a la Mansión Hale y sabiendo que Derek estaría ahí corrió hacia la mansión. Entro a la casa a la sala y lo llamo ¨DEREK!!¨ pero nadie contesto ¨DEREK YO SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ SAL MALDITO INFELIZ!!¨grito de nuevo, pero fue recibido por una serie de gemidos y sonidos de golpes que le fueron muy familiar. Subió las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió hacia el origen de esos ruidos haciéndose cada vez mas fuertes, una vez que llego al origen se quedo helado dándose cuenta que estaba frente a la habitación de Derek donde los ruidos eran tan fuertes que daba gracias a dios que no tenia vecinos aledaños.

¨Harder, mas duro vamos¨ ¨Follame mas duro, Si , Sigue así¨,

de inmediato reconoció la voz de Derek en el interior, lentamente tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Lo que encontró ahí destrozo el corazón de Stiles mucho peor que cualquier fractura o tortura hacia el, estaba ahí en su cama en cuatro patas mientras un joven extraño que inexplicablemente se parecía a el lo follaba por detrás sin descanso dejando una serie de jadeos y gemidos que inundaban la habitación hasta que oyó un largo gemido de Derek lo cual significaba que ese joven lo llenaba de semen en su interior.

¨JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES¨dio un largo gemido mientras sentía como lo llenaban golpeando su próstata a tal punto que alcanzo su orgasmo y termino eyaculando e sus sabanas, en ese momento se percato de la presencia de Stiles en la puerta y pudo oler la agustina, la rabia y el dolor que emanaba de el, era tan pesado que su lobo quería salir y consolar a su compañero, pero solo se levanto y dijo:

¨¿Que haces aqui?, sabes que no eres bienvenido¨.

Stiles solo lo miro con los ojos lloroso y dijo con voz temblorosa ¨lo siento, no sabia que estabas ocupado mejor me voy¨ y salio a toda velocidad hacia su jeep y se fue a buscar la ayuda que necesitaba.

Una vez que Stiles se fue, Derek se dirigió a James y le pidió que se fuera,

¨Pero pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos¨replico James un poco confuso.

¨SOLO COGE TUS COSAS Y VETE!!!¨grito Derek con un rugido mientras se dirige al balo para tomar una ducha recordando las imágenes de la expresión de Stiles al verlo y tratar de olvidar mientras que su lobo gemía y gritaba de dolor.

James recogió sus cosas y se fue muy molesta de la casa pero no sin antes gritarle desde la puerta ¨QUE TE JODAN CAPULLO¨y salio de la casa.

 

Stiles llego a duras penas a la veterinaria de Deaton al borde de un ataque de pánico masivo, al entrar de desplomo en el suelo mientras se arañaba el pecho tratando de respirar dando jadeos ahogado. Deaton al verlo en ese estado lo llevo dentro de la clínica pero al interior todas las runas, amuletos y libros de hechizos comenzaron a vibrar y brillar con una gran intensidad. El veterinario confundido y asustado trato de tranquilizar al muchacho el cual tenia su corazón zumbando frenéticamente en su pecho.

Deaton se dirige a sus vitrinas y coge un frasco con un liquido de color purpura y obliga al joven a beber del contenido, casi al instante el joven se tranquilizo y comenzó  a respirar pausadamente mientras gruesas lagrimas aun goteaban de sus ojos.

El veterinario espero a que se tranquilice antes de preguntarle lo que paso.

Stiles le contó a Deaton todo: desde su expulsion de la manada, su amistad finalizada con Scott y el incidente con Derek en su casa, mientras que el doctor permaneció con su habitual cara estoica hasta la ultima parte donde alzo las cejas algo sorprendido, puesto a que el sabia de su vinculo con Stiles le pareció extraño que decidiera tener relaciones con una persona al azar. Una vez terminado de contarle todo a Deaton, Stiles le pidió ayuda al veterinario para llegar a ser fuerte y demostrar a la manada que el no era débil como ellos aseguraban. El medico lo miro con curiosidad hasta que recordó el momento con la runas y los amuletos y le pregunto,

¨¿No sabia que podías hacer magia? yo sabia sobre tu chispa pero no sabia que eras muy potente¨miro la expresión de sorpresa del joven.

´¿Que quieres decir magia? ¿Potente? pensé que solo podía manejas la ceniza de montaña¨ dijo aun mas confuso Stiles, mientras que el medico le explico el incidente que ocurrió mientras tenia el ataque de pánico, solo para ser recibido por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

¨Eso es increíble!!. No sabia que podría tener tanto potencial,¿Crees que podría ser tan fuerte como un emisario o un mago?¨pregunto entusiasmado Stiles.

¨Podría ser , pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta.¿Tienes alguna marca de nacimiento o lunar extraño? pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Stiles lo miro fijamente antes de recordar su lunar y las palabras que su madre decía _¨(eres mi niño especial)¨_

¨Si, tengo un lunar en forma de una extraña estrella alada, en la escuela se burlaban de mi diciéndome fenómeno pero no me importaba por que Scott siempre estaba a mi lado.¨rápidamente su estado de animo se oscureció recordando el suceso en la cafetería de la escuela.

Deaton lo miro con mas curiosidad antes de mostrarle su marca, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron como platos al ver aquella marca celta en la muñeca  del doctor,

¨Cada usuario de la magia es distinguido por una marca o lunar de nacimiento, cada marca es diferente para cada usuario: magos, brujas, spark, Reds, Druidas, hechiceros, nigromantes, Wiccas, Elementales, Curanderos, Alquimistas, cambia formas entre otros. Las marcas también suelen ser diferentes pueden ser: nudos celtas, pentágonos, calaveras, signos elementales (rayo, gota de agua, llama de fuego, diamante, copo de nieve, remolino), caduceo, un lobo, etc.

Cuando Stiles le mostró su lunar en el hueso de la cadera, Deaton se sorprendió al verlo puesto a que nunca había visto esa simbolista en un usuario de la magia, así que lo miro y le dijo de una manera tranquila,

¨¨Nunca he visto ese símbolo pero permiteme investigar en mis libros y archivos que tipo de usuario eres, pero mientras averiguo ¿ Desearías que te enseñe como aprovechar de tu chispa?¨.

Stiles lo miro con ojos brillantes antes de asentir enérgicamente ¨Si!!  me encantaría, pero prométeme que lo se lo digas a nadie ,aunque se que eres el emisario de la manada no quiero que ellos sepan que puedo hacer magia hasta que me vuelva fuerte y les pueda demostrar lo valioso que soy.

El medico le sonrió al admirar si actitud optimista antes de mandarlo de regreso a su hogar y decirle que a partir de mañana iniciaban sus clases.

El joven llego a su casa con una gran sonrisa al saber que va a aprender magia pero cambio de actitud cuando vio a su padre mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

¨¿Por que vienes tan alegre? ¿Tu y Scott volvieron a ser amigos? pero evito seguir preguntando al notar el dejo de tristeza que mostró su hijo antes las preguntas.

¨No papa, el no quiere saber nada de mi y la manada tampoco quiere hablarme, al parecer me odian y me duele mucho papa.¨dij tratando de reprimir el impulso de llorar. Jhon trato de abrazarlo para consolarlo pero su hijo se subió las escaleras a su cuarto y se encerró.

 

Aquella noche, Stiles soñó con su madre estaban parados en un antiguo árbol que Stiles reconoció como en Nementon antes que pudiera hablar su madre lo silencio diciéndole

_¨Es hora mi niño especial, es el momento de que despiertes tus poderes para vencer el antiguo mal. Te quiero hijo, nos volveremos a ver¨ dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire,_

_¨MAMAAAAAAAAAAA, NO TE VAYAS!!¨grito Stiles tratando de alcanzarla solo para quedar sumido en la oscuridad,_ mientras se despierta de golpe en su habitación cubierto de sudor, el solo lo ignoro y se volvió a dormir sin percatarse de su lunar que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

 

Aquella noche en la casa Hale:

Los miembros de la manada se reunieron de emergencia debido a la extraña presencia que Peter sintió en el bosque, al momento que los chicos entraron fruncieron el ceño y dijeron,

¨¿Por que huele a sexo aquí?¨ pregunto Scott confundido.

¨Que asco, acaso no pudieron irse a un hotel¨reprocho Jackson.

¨Y ustedes se quejaban de nosotros¨dijo burlonamente Erica

¨¿Alguien trajo algún ambientador ? dijo Liam asqueado.

En el momento en que Derek bajo las escaleras todos voltearon a verlo puesto a que el origen del olor provenía de el y ademas pudieron percatarse del olor del esperma de otra persona en el lo cual hizo que abrieran sus ojos comicamente, pero fue Peter quien les ahorro el trabajo de preguntar.

¨Parece que mi querido sobrino puso en marcha su plan para alejar a Stiles para siempre de nosotros.¨

¨¿Que quieres decir Peter?¨ pregunto Isaac.

¨¿Que tiene que ver su plan con el olor a sexo? ¨ pregunto Malia

¨¿Acaso Derek se acostó con Stiles? pregunto Danny asustado al oler a Stiles en la casa.

Scott en ese momento rugió de rabia y se transformo, listo para lanzarse a Derek, pero fue Boyd quien lo saco del trance.

¨Si ustedes no se dan cuenta, el olor que tiene Derek no es de Stiles, aunque se puede oler su presencia en la casa, este olor pertenece a otra persona.

¨¿Alguien puede explicarme que rayos ocurre? dijo Lydia cortando las voces antes de que Derek simplemente dijera,

¨No tiene importancia, el plan simplemente funciono y el no se volverá a acercar a nosotros jamas.¨

¨Dime que no hicistes lo que creo que hicistes¨dijo Cora con temor.

¨Al parecer Cora, el lo hizo y no hay marcha atrás.¨hablo Peter de un modo burlón.

¨COMO PUDISTES HACERLE ESTO A TU COMPAÑERO¨le grito Cora muy furiosa a Derek sorprendiendo a toda la manada.

¨¿Que quieres decir con compañero? ¿Estas tratando de decir que Stiles es compañero de Derek?¨pregunto Allison algo tímida

¨¿Es eso cierto Derek?¨exigió Scott furioso a medio transformar,

al no obtener respuesta alguna se lanzo hacia Derek clavandole las garras en el pecho y arremetiendo contra el.

¨¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo?¨rugió Scott a la cara.

¨Eres un hipócrita Mccall¨dijo Erica sentada junto a su novio.

¨¿Que quieres decir?¨dijo Scott algo prepotente.

¨Te haces llamar su mejor amigo después de la manera en la cual lo trataste, ignorándolo y burlándote de el¨respondió Erica.

¨Acaso tu también no lo ignoraste y te burlaste de el¨ dijo Scott antes de que Erica arremetiera.

¨Pero yo no proclamo (su mejor amigo) cuando lo me comporte como tal, dime Scott ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pasastes el tiempo con el sin incluir a tu novia? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo ayudaste con un problema? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pensastes otra cosa que no sea Allison?¿ah? dijo finalmente la loba al ver como cayo la rabia y se convirtió en culpa y vergüenza en la cara del verdadero alfa.

¨YA BASTA!!!¨rugió Derek poniéndose de pie y terminando con la discusión.

¨Estamos reunidos para hablar sobre la presencia en la reserva, no sobre Stiles, quedamos claro que el estaba fuera de la manada y no se discutirá  de nuevo¨los miembros de la manada bajaron la cabeza antes que Peter tomara la palabra.

¨Bueno, lo que quería decirles es sobre esta presencia que encontré en el bosque mientras vigilaba el perímetro¨ comenzó Peter a narrar el acontecimiento.

 

_Peter se encontraba patrullando el perímetro de la reserva cuando se percato de una presencia que lo vigilaba, dejando caer sus garras y sus ojos brillaban de azul,_

_¨¿Quien esta ahí? no trates de esconderte cobarde sal de ahí!!¨gruño el lobo  antes de presenciar una sombra oscura que salio entre los arboles y lo embistió cayendo al suelo dejándolo malherido, el lobo dejo escapar un aullido que resonó en el bosque, la criatura se estremeció y  huyo entre los arboles, minutos después llego Derek listo para atacar cuando encontró al Peter herido y corrió a auxiliarlo cuando Peter le contó lo sucedido._

¨¿Que crees que fue eso?¨ pregunto Ethan preocupado,

¨No lo se, solo pude ver una silueta negra con una forma humanoide¨aclaro Peter.

¨¿Allison, crees que puedes investigarlo en el bestiario?¨pregunto Derek dirigiéndose hacia a cazadora.

¨Esta bien, lo averiguare, aunque era Stiles quien podría conseguir las respuestas´dijo Allison acurrucada en su novio.

¨El resto de ustedes iniciaran rondas de vigilancia alrededor del la cuidad¨comando Derek hacia las betas.

¨Mañana hablare con Deaton a ver si tiene algunas respuestas ¨dijo Scott.

¨Esta bien eso es todo, vayan a casa¨termino Derek antes de subir hacia su habitación.

¨¿Crees que Stiles estará bien?¨pregunto preocupada Cora.

¨La verdad no lo se¨respondió Peter.

Al día siguiente Scott y Lydia fueron a ver al veterinario en busca de respuestas pero el tampoco sabia nada, al salir se toparon con Stiles ingresando a la clínica pero no dijeron nada . Stiles los miro antes de ingresar a la veterinaria sin mirar atrás para su primer día aprendiendo a manejar su chispa.

 

Dos meses pasaron rápido entre la escuela, las practicas de Deaton y su padre, Stiles continuo ser ignorado por los miembros de la manada y su relación con su padre mejoro un poco, aunque sospechosamente su padre salia con la excusa de una llamada en el departamento de policías, aunque Stiles tenia sus sospechas.

Aun tenia los extraños sueños con su madre y aunque la extrañaba mucho, estaba muy confundido sobre lo que cada noche le repetía su madre frente al nementon

 _¨Es hora mi niño especial, es el momento de que despiertes tus poderes para vencer el antiguo mal.¨_ aun no sabia que había querido decirle así que no le tomo mucha atención.

Aquella extraña criatura no volvió a aparecer en la cuidad y aunque la manada estaba tranquila, Derek aun tenia algunas sospechas y siempre se mantenía vigilando la reserva por las noches mientras trataba de borrarse esas imágenes de Stiles con el corazón roto viendo la escena, una y otra vez.

Las practicas con Deaton fueron excelentes, Stiles era un natural y había aprendido varios hechizos que Deaton sabia que eran difíciles para cualquier principiante aprenderlas en tan poco tiempo.

Cierto día Deaton le dijo a Stiles que viniera en la noche para practicar como enfocar su energía en el bosque y que le dijera a su padre que pasaría la noche fuera. Stiles le dijo a su papa que se iría a dormir a la casa de un amigo, Jhon ya no podía sospechar, como sabia que stiles fue expulsado de la manada.

¨Esta bien Stiles, pero cuídate mucho¨le dijo Jhon.

¨Ah, y me olvidaba no creo que vuelva a casa hasta mañana, estamos trabajando en un caso importante¨le dijo su padre.

¨Cuídate mucho papa y espero que no trates de ponerlo de excusa para cenar hamburguesas, tu sabes que debes cuidar tu colesterol¨le reprocho Stiles un tanto divertido,

¨Esta bien hijo... comeré una ensalada ¿Contento?¨ dijo el sheriff algo molesto.

¨Ok papa, me tengo que ir a la escuela y de ahí tengo practica de Lacrosse¨se despidió Stiles de su padre.

¨Cuídate Stiles y no te metas en problemas¨advirtió el sheriff.

¨Esta bien papa tratare de no hacerlo contesto un poco burlón.¨

Cuando salio de la escuela se dirigió a la veterinaria a practicar hasta el anochecer, iban a ir al bosque cuando Stiles se olvido su Adderall en casa, le informo a Deaton que iría a recoger su medicina en casa y volvía, el  medico asintió mientras el niño corría hacia su jeep y se dirigía a la residencia Stilinski.

Al llegar ahi le sor predio ver la patrulla de su padre puesto que según el estaría en la estación hasta el día siguiente, y mas sorprendido estaba al percatarse no solo el auto de su padre , sino también la moto de Scott, las motos de los gemelos, el coche de Lydia,el coche de Melissa, el SUV de Allison, el Porche de Jackson y por ultimo el Camaro negro de Derek.

¨ _¿Que demonios querrán en mi casa ahora?¨_ pensó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando el sonido de las risas y conversaciones lleno el aire.

El recito un conjuro para desvanecer su presencia y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio dentro de su casa le dolió tanto como la muerte de su mama. En el comedor estaban toda la manada reunida incluidos, Melissa la mama de Scott, Chris Argent, el diputado Parrish y sobre todo su padre que estaba entre los dos alfan mientras estos restregaban sus rostros en su cuello. Stiles sabia que ellos lo marcaban como manada mientras que los demás estaban comiendo y charlando sin percatarse de la presencia del humano ahí,

¨¿Así es que por no querías que yo perteneciera a la manada? por que tu ya eras un miembro y no me lo ibas a decir¨ pregunto Stiles rabioso a su padre.

¨Hijo, pensé que estabas en casa de un amigo¨ dijo antes de poderse dar cuenta de la situación ¨déjame explicarte, no es lo que crees¨dijo tratando de acercarse a su hijo.

¨TRAIDOR, ERES UN TRAIDOR PAPA¨grito furioso Stiles a su padre mientras que el se detuvo en seco desde donde estaba,

¨Ustedes me echan de la manada por que soy un patético humano , pero si aceptan a mi padre que da la casualidad que también es un ser humano¨dijo Stiles a la manada presente.

¨Stiles, tesoro deja que te podamos explicar las cosas¨dijo amablemente Melissa desde la sala.

¨NO QUIERO OÍRLOS, LOS ODIO LOS ODIO A TODOS!!!¨grito Stiles antes de salir de la casa y volver a su Jeep. Manejo rápidamente de vuelta a la veterinaria mientras lloraba sin control.

Una vez dentro de la clínica Stiles se dejo caer mientras continuaba sollozando, hasta que Deaton y su hermana Morrell salieron del interior. Morrell se acerco y lo abrazo mientras Stiles se desaojaba en cuello, una vez calmado relato a los druidas los sucesos en su casa.

Morrell le pidió a Stiles que le dijera toda la historia completa, una vez terminada la ex emisaria de los alfas grito,

¨¿COMO SE ATREVEN A HACERLE ESTO AL POBRE MUCHACHO?, ESA MANADA SON UNOS IDIOTA Y TU PADRE QUE SEGÚN QUERÍA ALEJARTE DEL PELIGRO ES EL PRIMERO QUE SE UNE A ELLOS¨

Deaton la miro sorprendido y le comento de su enseñanza a Stiles y que el es un usuario de la magia, ella se sorprendió y le pregunto a su hermano que tipo de usuario era, si el era un druida también. Deaton le dijo que el no sabia que por mas que busco nunca hallo el significado de la extraña marca en Stiles.

Ella le pidió que le mostrara la marca y cuando Stiles se la mostró ella se asusto mucho y retrocedió con precaución, el medico le pregunto si sabia algo pero ella de djo que no lo sabia, pero ella sabia las personas correctas que podrían decirle que significaba.

Morrell le enseño su marca en su hombro y le pregunto a Stiles,

¨¿Que sabes acerca de tu marca y la familia de tu mama?¨

¨No lo se , solo se que mama me decía que era un niño especial últimamente tuve sueños con ella¨dijo el joven

¨¿Que tipo de sueños?¨le pregunto la druida curiosa.

Stiles relato el repitente sueño que tuvo desde que iniciaron con sus clases de magia donde su madre en el nementon le decía que tenia que despertar su poder.

La druida le contó a el que ella y su mama eran compañeras en sus clases de magia y que la familia de  Claudia pertenecía a una familia muy antigua de usuarios de magia y que adema eran los protectores de un antiguo legado de magia. Le dijo ademas que sus tíos y su tatarabuela, una antigua bruja sacerdotisa residen en Los Ángeles y que podría llevarlo a que busque las respuestas sobre el secreto de su familia.

Stiles acepto y le pidió que le permitieran retornar a casa a recoger sus cosas, ella acepto y el volvió a su hogar rogando para que la manada se hubiera ido.

 

Al llegar a su casa la encontró a oscuras y se dio cuenta que todos, incluso su padre se habían ido. Entro a la casa en silencio y se fue a su cuarto donde alisto una maleta con sus cosas, empaco un poco de ropa, su laptop, su medicina, algo de dinero que tenia ahorrado, los libros de magia que Deaton le dio para estudiar, todas sus notas de investigación y el bestiario traducido ( que tardo mucho en descifrarlo) y demás pertenencias que guardo en su jeep, antes de partir dejo una nota en la mesita de la sala para su padre.

 

_papa_

_Esta nota es para decirte que me estoy yendo de la cuidad para no volver, estoy muy dolido por tu traición y la de la manada y por todo el dolor que me causaron._

_Dile a Scott que nuestra amistad era muy valiosa para mi, lastima que la destruyo para quedarse con su novia, esa promesa que me hizo cuando mama murió fue la peor mentira que me pudo decir._

_Chicos yo los quería mucho y eran como mi propia familia, no se por que me echaron de ella, no sabe como me lastimo su desprecio y su abandono ojala que sean felices_

_Derek lamento no poder decirte lo mucho que te quise y me dolió aun mas como me rompiste el corazón de esa manera espero que llegues a encontrara alguien que te ame como yo lo hice._

_Lydia se que aunque hace mucho estuve enamorado de ti y aunque no me correspondiste pensé que por lo menos tendría tu amistad, pero me di cuenta que ni eso pude tener de ti._

_No traten de buscarme por que no me encontraran, tratare de olvidarme de ustedes, como ustedes se olvidaron de mi._

 

_Adiós_ _para siempre......Stiles._

 

Dejo escapar una lagrima que cayo en la nota y se marcho a toda prisa en su jeep de regreso con Morrell.

 

Momentos antes en la casa Stilinski:

Una vez que stiles se alejo en su jeep la casa se quedo en silencio. Fue Peter quien inicio,

¨Se los dije, echar a Stiles traería graves consecuencias¨dijo con cierto enojo.

¨Cállate Peter¨grito Derek molesto.

¨¿Que hice? ahora mi hijo me odia¨dijo Jhon dolido.

¨Cálmate Jhon, se que tu hijo te quiere y no te odia¨dijo Melissa abrazándolo.

¨Debemos buscarlo, esa criatura sigue suelta por ahí y puede atacar a Stiles¨exclamo Erica al borde del nerviosismos.

¨Tienes razón Erica, tenemos que encontrarlo¨dijo Derek comenzando a preocuparse.

¨Parrish llama a las unidades, diles que busquen a mi hijo y ojala que nada malo le pase, es lo único que me queda¨ hablo Jhon al borde de las lagrimas.

todos se movieron a sus vehículos y se alejaron para buscar a Stiles.

 

Stiles llego a la clínica justo a tiempo para ver a Morrell con algunas maletas, mientras ella subía al jeep el se despidió de Deaton y le pidió que no les dijera a nadie a donde se iba, ni siquiera a su padre, el medico asintió antes de pedirle a Stiles que se cuide puesto a que había una nueva criatura suelta por los alrededores.

El chico le dio las gracias antes de volver al jeep y comenzar a conducir hacia su nuevo destino.

El le demostrara a todos lo valiente y poderoso que es y ellos se iban a arrepentir de haberlo echado.

Mientras se alejaban de limites de Beacon Hills aquella sombra salio a observarlos mientras sonreía,

 

¨Mi plan esta funcionando, sin el mocoso y esa estúpida druida podre iniciar mis planes para el próximo golpe a esta patética ciudad.¨

¨No los subestimes,recuerda que aun que la manad de lobos y ese veterinario¨ dijo una voz de mujer mientras una silueta femenina se acercaba ala sombra,

¨Recuerda que fue gracias a ese tal Stiles que ellos pudieron derrotarte, querida¨dijo la sombra dirigiéndose a la mujer.

¨esta bien, mejor vamonos, no vaya ser que alguno de los lobos nos encuentren aquí¨dijo la mujer retrocediendo hacia los arboles.

¨No te preocupes, siempre tengo un as bajo la manga, aun para esos pobres perritos¨dijo la sombra antes de desaparecer en un nube de humo.

¨Al fin podre obtener mi venganza sobre este pueblo¨dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer, pero no sin antes que la luz de la luna reflejara su rostro, descubriéndose que no es nada mas y nada menos que Jennifer Blake.

El darach esta de regreso.

 

De vuelta a la casa Stilinski:

 

Los miembros dela manada regresaron a la residencia cansados y derrotados sin saber rastro de Stiles, pero fue Danny quien alerto a la manada del olor de Stiles en la casa,

¨STILES!!¨grito Scott

¨STILES , HIJO DONDE ESTAS!!¨llamo Jhon desde la cocina.

Todos los miembros buscaron rastro del humano en cada rincón de la casa, Lydia noto el papel en la mesa de la sala y llamo a todos.

¨CHICOS, ES UNA CARTA DE STILES¨alerto a los miembros.

Todos se acercaron a ella y leyó la carta en voz alta, al terminar la carta todos estaban llorando desconsolados por la partida de Stiles,

Isaac grito llorando desde la habitación del chico ¨muchachos las cosas de Stiles desparecieron, el se marcho..... se fue por nuestra culpa¨

¨Hijo perdóname¨lloro el sheriff mojando la nota con sus lagrimas,mientras Melissa lo consolaba.

¨Dios Stiles, que hice¨Dijo Derek a punto de llorar.

¨Se que no es el momento pero........ SE LOS DIJE!!¨anuncio Peter con voz socarrona.

¨CALLATE PETER!!!¨dijeron toda la manada al unisono

 

 

La aventura de Stiles recién comienza.........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aunque es muy triste pero aquí hay una canción de acompañamiento mientras leen la historia  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Go_p6oD7AIE
> 
> gracias por leer esta historia me hacen muy feliz y para los fans de Sterek, Derek sufrirá mucho peor su mala decisión hacia Stiles y sufrirá peor que la tragedia con kate y jennifer juntas.
> 
> Estos son los Lunares:
> 
> lunar de Stiles: http://sp9.fotolog.com/photo/25/22/89/soybananayque/1227667458248_f.jpg
> 
> James:http://static.tumblr.com/b4bae0dc19c40744caa5943047a658f0/oeokyxb/NtPmkdwt1/tumblr_static_hehehehe__1_of_1_-4.jpg
> 
> Lunar de Deaton: http://mufi.org.mx/tienda/img/p/1/9/0/5/1905-large.jpg
> 
> Lunar de Marin Morrell: http://www.clipartbest.com/cliparts/ncE/G6y/ncEG6ypcA.jpeg


	4. Un nuevo descubrimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles inicia su viaje junto a Morrell con destino a los Ángeles en busca de la familia de su madre, hay algunos inconvenientes puesto a que la policía de Beacon Hills están en su búsqueda.
> 
>  
> 
> Al llegar a su destino final descubre algunos secretos del pasado de Claudia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos discúlpenme si este capitulo es corto, mañana tengo una audición para ingresar a una escuela de Baile profesional y estoy un poco ofuscado por los ensayos de la coreografía.
> 
> Por ahora este capitulo se enfocara en Stiles y su llegada a los Ángeles en busca de respuestas sobre su tradición familiar,  
> habrá también algunas escenas sobre el pasado de Claudia como estudiante de magia.

Stiles condujo durante 48 horas con destino a Colorado (viaje aprox. de 36 horas) de donde abordarían un avión rumbo a Los Ángeles. Se detuvieron en un restaurante a lado de  la carretera para comer y descansar.

Entraron al establecimiento ignorando las miradas curiosos de los comensales y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, una camarera se acerco y al verlos frunció el ceño pensando que eran una pareja que tenían citas fuera de la cuidad por temor a los prejuicios de la gente por la relación del niño con una mujer mayor.

Stiles pidió una hamburguesa doble con una orden de papas fritas y un batido de chocolate, mientras que Morrell ordeno una hamburguesa con una ensalada y un te helado, la camarera tomo sus pedidos y desapareció en la cocina, esperaron en silencio que llegue la comida, Stiles pensó preguntarle a Marin sobre su madre cuando se percato del coche de policía del condado de Beacon Hills, salieron dos oficiales e interrogaron a una familia que salia del establecimiento y les mostraron una imagen, el señor señalo en su dirección, en ese momento Stiles entro en pánico,

¨Mierda y ahora ¿Que hacemos?¨ pregunto asustado en voz baja.

¨¿Que sucede Stiles, ocurre algo?¨pregunto la druida confundida al ver la expresión del muchacho.

¨Son los diputados de papa, nos van a reconocer¨dijo con voz temblorosa.

¨Rápido, dame tu mano ahora!!¨hablo Morrell, cuando el muchacho hizo lo que le pidió, ella comenzó a cantar gaélico y el muchacho comenzó a sentir una ligera corriente eléctrica que recorría desde su brazo hasta su cuerpo. Los policías llegaron a su mesa y les preguntaron si habían visto al hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills que estaba desparecido por dos días, les mostraron una fotografía donde el pudo aprecias si imagen y la de Scott frente a su jeep sonriendo a la cámara y recordó aquel día en que tomaron la foto, fue cuando Stiles obtuvo su licencia de conducir ye iban a conducir el vehículo legalmente, al ver la imagen de su antiguo mejor amigo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas recordando los últimos momentos previos a su expulsión de la manada. Trato de no llorar frente a los policías mientras trataba de borrar esos malos recuerdo de su cabeza, la druida al percatarse de la situación fue la que respondió,

¨Lo siento oficiales no hemos visto a ese muchacho, mi hijo y yo solo estamos de camino a casa de su padre¨hablo tranquilamente.

Los diputados se disculparon por la interrupción y regresaron a su vehículo, una vez fuera de vista Stiles mira confundido a Marin al notar que no era ella misma, tenia la piel mas pálida, ojos azules profundo y cabello rojizo muy parecido al de Lydia,

¨¿Que rayos acaba de ocurrir y por te vez diferente? ademas ¿Por que no me reconocieron? dijo un poco alarmado.

 ¨Tranquilo Stiles, ese fue un hechizo de camuflaje, cambia nuestra apariencia y sirve para pasar desapercibidos. Déjame mostrarte¨ dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de su cartera y se lo daba al adolescente.

Stiles tomo rápido el espejo y vio su reflejo completamente sorprendido: ya no tenia el cabello castaño pero es  de color rojizo al igual que ella, sus ojos ya no eran de un color whisky sino que eran de color azul verdoso y su tez era mas clara con las mejillas cubiertas de pecas.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo Morrell estaba cantando el hechizo de nuevo mientras sus facciones regresaban a su estado natural momentos antes que llegara la camarera con su pedido, el observo fascinado como su cabello y ojos cambiaban de color y sus pecas desaparecían volviendo a reaparecer sus lunares.

La joven llego con su pedido y comieron en silencio, una vez que terminaron pagaron y regresaron al jeep que estaba estacionado detrás del restaurante y continuaron con el viaje hacia Oregon cuando Stiles reunió el valor para preguntarle a Marin si podría decirle alguna anécdota sobre su mama, ella lo miro con dulzura antes de contarle uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

 

 

Morrel POV:

_Eramos muy jóvenes cuando nos conocimos, había llegado a la Mansión Bendrajor a aprender sobre mis poderes y formarme como usuario de la magia, cuando una mujer salio a recibirme junto a una joven de piel pálida y ojos color whisky que me miraba algo tímida,_

_¨Claudia, no seas descortés preséntate a nuestra invitada la señorita Morrell¨dijo la mujer mientras acercaba a la joven hacia mi, ella me saludo de una manera cortés mientras decía ¨Soy Claudia......Claudia Bendrajor, bienvenida a la iniciación  y encantada de conocerte¨termino antes de volver a la mujer que al parecer era su madre._

_¨Yo soy Marin... Marin Morrell le respondí siguiéndolas la interior._

_Nos llevaron dentro de la casa la cual era enorme y nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, una vez dentro la señora movió un interruptor detrás de un estante y la puerta se abrió y aparecieron unas escaleras hacia abajo, Cuando descendimos hacia el sótano, nos dimos cuenta de que era un templo antiguo, aquel templo fue construido y fundado por un poderoso hechicero, se dice que el fue el primer usuario de la magia y fue conocido como Alastor el señor de la magia._

_Llegamos a un gran salon donde hacia un altar y en ella se situaban 10 esferas de varios colores cada una representaba a un don mágico que fue infundado en cada usuario, algunos tenían solo un don, otros tenia dos y o tres dones, me acerque al centro del altar cerca de las piedras donde dos esferas brillaban intensamente mientras me acercaba._

_Una mujer mayor apareció detrás de mi, ella era una de las guardianas del templo y una de las descendiente del hechicero Alastor, era una bruja muy poderosa, me miro a los ojos y me pidió que le mostrara mi marca, ella al ver que era un nudo celta y ver las piedras brillantes exclamo,_

_¨Felicidades pequeña, al parecer eres una druida y por lo que veo fuiste bendecida con dos dones: El poder de la mente y la sabiduría¨ dijo mientras me regresaba junto  Claudia._

_Fue el turno de ella, cuando se acerco me quede asombrada mientras la mujer mayor sonreía gratamente, cinco piedras brillaban con intensidad que me cegaban con su luz._

_Cuando le mostró su marca a mujer pude observar que se trataba de una estrella y una luna menguante fusionadas, la mujer exclamo aun mas feliz,_

_¨Oh Claudia! felicidades eres una bruja poderosa y ademas una sacerdotisa, fuiste bendecida con los dones de la sabiduría, la creencia, la luz, la curación y la empatia._

_¨Gracias Bisabuela Agatha¨dijo antes de regresar ._

_Claudia corrió feliz a mi lado y me sonrió contenta por la noticia, estábamos a punto de irnos cuando apareció otra joven que descendía por las escaleras hacia nosotras, Tenia la piel morena y el cabello marrón pero lo que mas temor me dio fueron sus ojos, ellos eran oscuros y sin vida._

_Ella se presento como Julia Baccardi._

 

 

 

¨Espera, Julia Baccardi.... como  Jennifer Blake!!! Quieres decir el darach!!!¨grito Stiles con la revelación.

¨Si, pero en ese entonces solo era Julia, aun no se ahbia transformado en el darach¨contestar Morrell antes de continuar la historia que fue interrumpida.

 

 

_Ella se acerco al altar algo temerosa cuando solo un orbe brillo intensamente, ella pareció un poco molesta mientras le mostraba su marca, símbolo celta de cinco nudos a Agatha y ella seriamente le dijo,_

_¨Bueno niña, eres una druida y al parecer fuiste bendecida con el poder de la mente¨dijo antes de percatarse que otros dos orbe brillaba débilmente, un orbe era de color negro y el otro de un color blanco grisáceo._

_Agatha se estremeció ligeramente antes de comunicarle a Julia, que llevaba una sonrisa de suficiencia,_

_¨Al parecer también fuiste bendecida con el poder de la vida y la muerte y la oscuridad._

_Ella mostró desinterés ante lo ultimo y regreso a donde estábamos, mientras regresábamos a la casa Claudia y yo platicábamos y pronto nos hicimos amigas._

_Nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones, mientras permanecíamos ahí como estudiantes y me alegre cuando descubrí que mi habitación estaba a lado de Claudia._

 

_ 2 Años después: _

 

_Nuestra amistad creció al igual que nuestros poderes, Claudia era muy poderosa con sus hechizos defensivos y ofensivos ysys habilidades empaticas, mientras yo fortalecía mis poderes para crear ilusiones e incrementaba mi conocimiento, en cambio Julia no tomaba mucho interés a las clases y sus poderes se tornaban turbios y oscuros, pensaba siempre en obtener mas poder para ser un ser perfecto._

_Tiempo antes de culminar nuestro entrenamiento, Juramos que seriamos amigas para siempre y nos protegeríamos unos a otros_

_Cierto día Agatha encontró a Julia intentando robar las piedras pensando que la harían mas fuerte absorbiendo su energía, tu madre se enfrento a ella y le gano, pero cuando pensábamos que le había terminado Julia lanzo una maldición a tu madre, aunque no surtió efecto al instante, creímos que había fallado, tu madre bloqueo momentáneamente sus poderes y fue desterrada de las tierras de tu familia, ella juro vengarse de toda su familia y que destruiria su legado, tiempo después nos enteramos que se había convertido en una emisaria de una manada de Hombres lobo comandad por Kali._

 

_pero nos dimos cuenta tiempo después cuando tu tenias 8 años y ella estaba casada con Jhon que esa maldición se activo acabando con su vida._

 

_ Hospital de Beacon Hills (tiempo después): _

_Antes de morir la visite por ultima vez ante de convertirme en emisaria de la manada de Deucalion, le prometí que te cuidaría y cuando alcanzaras la mayoría de edad te contaría sobre tu pasado familiar._

_Al momento de salir me tope con un niño de cabello corto y ojos iguales a los de Claudia que corrió hacia ella llamándola mama, en ese instante supe que eras tu Stiles y jure protegerte con mi vida._

 

Stiles estaba al borde de las lagrimas al oír los recuerdos sobre su madre, un momento después Stiles le pregunto muy furioso,

¨¿Quieres decir que mi mama no murió por una enfermedad?¨se estremecía al enterarse de la dura verdad.

¨Lo siento..... pero no, ella murió debido a la maldición conjurada por Julia Baccardi (Jennifer Blake)¨dijo tristemente Marin mientras entraban a la cuidad de Oregon.

Stiles lloro para desahogar todo ese sufrimiento causado por la triste noticia sin saber que aquel mal que había destruido volvió a resurgir de nuevo en la cuidad, poniendo en peligro a Beacon Hills.

Escondieron el jeep en un viejo garaje y tomaron el primer vuelos a Los Ángeles sin mirar atrás, pensando en su nuevo futuro y como demostraría a la estúpida manada que puede valerse por si solo.

Una vez que llego a su destino se dirigieron a la antigua mansión de la familia de su madre, listo para convertirse en un nuevo ser.

Al llegar a la vieja mansión fueron recibidos por Agatha que lucia un largo vestido violeta y un sombrero de campo, al verlos saludo,

¨Marin, querida que gusto volver a verte¨dijo con voz melosa.

¨Hola Agatha, me da gusto volverte a ver también.

aquella mujer noto al joven a su lado, su sonrisa creció mucho mas y exclamo acercándose a ellos,

¨Tu debes ser Stiles, hijo de Claudia y mi querido tataranieto, bienvenido a tu hogar........ estuvimos esperándote¨hablo frente a el con los ojos brillantes de color purpura.

 

 

Continuara...............

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, hice esta capitulo pensando en ustedes y para no defraudarlos con las ansias de continuar la historia.
> 
> Marca de Claudia :http://blogs.monografias.com/tilio-escribe/files/2012/04/islam-cruz9.jpg
> 
> Agatha: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33000000/Meryl-Streep-meryl-streep-33087963-2083-3000.jpg
> 
> Madre de Claudia:http://assets-s3.usmagazine.com/uploads/assets/articles/54181-demi-moore-is-not-speaking-to-her-daughters/1342096555_demi-moore-lg.jpg


	5. extra!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a extra of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think????

i found this video and make me cry.

what do you think a story about this video???

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYxtwTmenVw


	6. El pago de un gran error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la salida de Stiles fuera de Beacon Hills y su fracasada búsqueda, la manada deberá pagar por su error y un enemigo antiguo se revelara junto con un gran mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos perdónenme por tardarme un poco en volver a actualizar, pero la espera ya termino y llego lo que ustedes esperaban, la manada va a sufrir en carne propia por lastimar a Stiles........ disfrútenlo.

La manada en general se rompió en sollozos a enterarse de la partida de su valioso miembro humano, nadie se dio por vencido en su búsqueda esperanzados de encontrarlo antes de que se aleje de sus vidas. Todos volvieron a salir buscando su paradero, buscaron en todos lados: en el mirador, en la escuela, en su restaurante favorito, en el cementerio y por ultimo, Derek, Scott, Isaac y Erica fueron desesperados en busca de Deaton.

 

Deaton estaba a punto de cerrar cuando la manada apareció en busca de respuestas,

¨Deaton debes ayudarlos, Stiles se fue del pueblo y necesitamos que nos digas donde esta¨exclamo Erica al borde de la desesperación.

¨Doc vamos ayúdanos, mi mejor amigo desapareció y solo quiero encontrarlo¨dijo Scott con lagrimas en los ojos.

Erica lo mira con rabia ante tal descarada afirmación, pero antes que atacara a Scott fue Derek quien Hablo.

¨Scott, después de como te has comportado recientemente con Stiles , no creo que te merezcas autoproclamarte su mejor amigo¨se dirigió a Deaton,

¨Por favor, ayúdanos a localizarlo, el huyo de la cuidad y todos estamos preocupados por el¨. Ante tal declaración, el veterinario los miro con su mirada escéptica y luego sonrió.

La manada lo observo con ira y desespero por la reacción del druida.

¨Perdonen por mi reacción, es que me sorprende su preocupación por el después de la manera en la que lo trataron últimamente, lo lamento pero no puedo ayudarlos.

Derek se quedo de piedra ante la negación por parte del veterinario, antes de rugir de rabia.

¨¿Por que no quieres ayudarnos? dínoslo!!¨.

¨Es debido señor alfa a que el joven Stiles vino a pedirme ayuda con un hechizo para ocultarse lo cual no nos permitirá rastrearlo.¨

¨No puede ser, el no nos haría eso, es importante para nosotros. dijo Derek con voz derrotada.

¨Bueno eso debieron pensarlo antes de echarlo de la manada y también antes de tratar así a su compañero, alfa¨respondió Deaton con voz seria.

¨¿Como....¨trato de decir Derek antes de que el veterinario le interrumpió,

¨Como lo se no es lo importante, lo importante es que el joven Stiles era una gran adición a su manada , el estuvo entrenando su chispa conmigo y resulto ser mucho mas poderoso de lo que todos creíamos¨ dijo felizmente Deaton ante a reacción de sorpresa de los lobos,

¨Si esto es todo señores, debo cerrar la veterinaria, buenas noches¨dijo finalmente antes que los miembros de la  abandonaran abatidos del local.

Fuera de la tienda Erica solto furiosamente,¨Esto es culpa de ustedes, por su estúpida decisión nunca volveré a ver a mi batman¨termino antes de correr por a la casa Hale en llanto.

¨Lo se, esto es mi culpa ¨ dijo Derek antes de dirigirse a su camaro, soltando una lagrima mientras ingresaba a su vehículo.

 

En casa Stilinski:

Jhon lloraba desconsoladamente en Melissa al saber que no hallaron a su hijo, se dirigió a la foto frente a la cómoda de la sala donde estaba su esposa Claudia, el y su hijo en el día del nacimiento de Stiles.

¨Claudia, perdóname..... te he fallado a ti y a nuestro hijo¨ se lamento antes de caer de rodillas, cuando se escucho desde lejos el aullido de dolor y tristeza de varios lobos en la reserva.

 

1 año después:

Beacon Hills era un caos total, hubo desapariciones y muertes misteriosas tanto la policia de Beacon Hills como la manada estaban desesperados por encontrar al causantes y sin Stiles el genio de las investigaciones, estaban perdidos.

Aquella presencia oscura se hizo presente en la reserva y los lobos no podían seguirle la pista, organizaban patrullas diarias a los alrededores de la cuidad sin rastro alguno.

Las reuniones de manada eran un desastre, Scott arremete contra Derek cada vez que puede, que es imposible del alfa culparlo por ello. Isaac se apoya en Derek aún más ahora que él no tiene Stiles para consolarlo, el alfa sorprendentemente responde bien a la vulnerabilidad de Isaac. Erica participa en formas con Lydia, ella está enmascarando sus sentimientos al verse guapísima. Lydia se ahoga en Jackson y Jackson se ahoga en Lydia y Jhon ahogaba dejo de comer, descuido su trabajo sus penas en el alcohol. Derek Hale lleva peor la ausencia de Stiles  , él sueña con Stiles cada noche y cada luna llena aúlla aún más feroz que la anterior.

Una noche mientras estaban en una reunión mientras una de las betas patrullaba el bosque  cuando oyeron un rugido de dolor proveniente de Erica, se apresuraron a ir a su encuentro pero cuando llegaron la encontraron malherida y sangrante, Derek se arrodillo para ayudarla cuando ella dejo escapar tres palabras que lo dejaron de piedra,

¨J J Jennifer esta viva¨ dijo con voz ronca antes de apresurarse llevándola donde Deaton.

 

El medico estaba leyendo cando presencio un aura maligna, pero antes de enfocarse lo suficiente para reconocerla Derek entro con Erica herida e sus brazos seguidos de la manada.

Deaton los llevo a la parte trasera de la clínica para tratar las heridas de la loba, Derek comento al druida sobre lo que dijo su beta y Deaton palideció en ese mismo instante las luces parpadearon y las ventanas estallaron antes que dos figuras oscuras aparecieran y  tomaran forma frente a ellos, la primera tomo forma de Jennifer Blake quien le sonrió descaradamente al alfa y la otra tomo forma de un hombre que hasta la fecha, Deaton creía encerrado en el nementon.

¨Chicos, como me alegra volver a verlos¨soltó la darach en tono burlón, Derek se transformo y se lanzo a atacarla, pero revoto en una barrera invisible y se estrello contra la pared de la clínica.

Deaton reacciono y comento fríamente¨No se como volviste a revivir pero aquel ser que esta de tu lado no es de confiar, es un antiguo mal que fue encerrado por el primer usuario de la magia en la historia y cometisteis un gran error al liberarlo.

¨No me vengas ahora con ese disparate Deaton, solo estas temeroso por que soy mas poderosa ahora y ya no tienen a ese mocoso latoso de Stiles para que los ayude¨dijo Jennifer antes de ser cortado por la criatura.

¨Bueno querido druida, esto es solo el principio para el caos y todos van a sufrir la ira de la oscuridad en Beacon Hills y ya que no esta Alastor para volver a encerrarme SOY INVENCIBLE!!¨exclamo la criatura con voz  oscura antes que una nube oscura apareciera y se tragara a ambos seres desapareciendo de la clínica.

Ante la mirada atónita de la manada presente el medico dijo con voz temblorosa¨Estamos en graves problemas¨.

 

 

 


	7. Los secretos son revelados y un destino por asumir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles descubre un poco de su pasado y da una muestra de sus misteriosos poderes, mientras en Beacon Hills Derek comete el peor error de su vida el cual traerá graves consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicos perdónenme, yo se que desean matarme y lo entiendo, pero los estudios y el trabajo me tienen estresado, pero quiero compensarlos con este pequeño capítulo que dará inicio a los grandes poderes de Stiles que acaban de despertar

Capitulo 7: Los secretos son revelados y un destino por asumir

  


Stiles se encontraba muy confundido delante de una señora que el supuso era su tátara abuela, y aun era más confuso lo que su abuela estaba tratando de decirle.  
¨¿Qué quiere decir con eso?¨pregunto muy confundido Stiles mientras su abuela le sonrió de una manera un poco espeluznante.  
Morrell fue quien rompió el silencio ¨creo que es un asunto muy privado que debes discutir con tu abuela.¨  
Una vez que Marin se dirigió dentro del vehículo para recoger las maletas Agatha se quedó mirando con gran regocijo y tristeza a Stiles.  
¨T e pareces tanto a tu madre¨ dice mientras acariciaba sus mejillas mirando a sus sorprendidos ojos ámbar.  
Stiles trato de alejarse del contacto de la mujer, pero había cierta conexión que le impedía separarse. Tratando de retomar su pregunta le pregunto a Agatha.  
¨¿Qué quieres decir que me estaban esperando?¨ se volvió un poco asustado.  
¨Entra querido muchacho tenemos mucho de que hablar¨ dijo Agatha antes que todos entraran a la residencia.  
Dentro todos se situaron en la sala y tomaron asiento antes de que Stiles volviera a preguntar.  
¨Podrían decirme ¿Qué significa es de que me esperaban?¨exclamo desesperadamente a Agatha quien gustosa le respondió.  
¨Por lo que veo Morrell ya te conto que ella y tu madre eran grandes amigas y que juntas entrenaron aquí en esta casa sus respectivos dones, nosotras sabíamos que Claudia hacia dado a luz a un varón el cuan contenía una gran fuente mágica, pero después del incidente con Julia, tu madre corto todo contacto con nosotros, ella quería que tuvieras una vida normal y temía que Julia tratara de lastimarte en venganza contra tu madre?¨. ¨Después de la muerte de Claudia nosotras sufrimos demasiado ya que era un miembro importante de nuestro aquelarre y nos imaginamos cuanto sufrían Jhon su esposo y sobre todo tu¨ Se detuvo de pronto al extrañar la presencia de su padre y pregunto.  
¨A todo esto ¿Dónde esta tu padre?¨esto ocasiono que el muchacho transformara su rostro en una expresión fría y triste, pero cuando Stiles iba a responder fue Morrell quien contesto muy molesta.  
¨Stiles y yo nos fuimos de Beacon Hills luego de que fue expulsado se su manada y no solo eso sino que además fue traicionado por Derek, su alfa y compañero¨ ante la mención de esas palabras Marin se tapó la boca con las manos , pero ya era demasiado tarde Stiles había oído cada palabra que ella menciono.  
Lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor que sentía en ese momento, las palabras de Morrell resonaron en su cabeza su compañero, su compañero, su compañero se repetía una y otra vez causándole más dolor de lo que sintió antes.  
¨¿Acaso Derek habrá sabido que éramos compañero? Y si lo supo ¿Por qué tuvo que acostarse con aquel sujeto? ¿Acaso tan poca cosa soy? ¿Acaso soy un pasivo inútil con como el lo menciono?.  
Muchas preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, lo que el no lo supo era que repetía cada pregunta con tanto dolor que era imposible que Agatha, Marin y los demás no oyeran, después de lo que parecía una eternidad Stiles se derrumbó en sollozos desconsolados, fue Morrell quien corrió a abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien que el ya no estaba solo y que muy pronto Derek y los demás se arrepentirían de haberlo lastimado.  
Su dolor y tristeza eran tan abrumadoras que Marin comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas al ver al muchacho tan derrotado en ese momento, mientras abrazaba a su protegido fue sorprendida por un aura aterradora que despedía de Agatha quien muy furiosa exclamo sorprendiendo a todos.  
¨¿EL HIZO QUE??? ESOS MALDITOS PERROS LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS, COMO PUDIERON LASTIMAR A MI BISNIETO DE ESTA MANERA, JURO QUE SI ENCUENTRO A ESE CHUCHO ALFA VOY A CORTARLE LOS GENITALES Y REMPLAZARLO POR UN MALDITO ARBUSTO DE WOLFBANE!!!!¨ Luego un poco más calmada pregunto ¨Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con su padre?¨.  
Marin aun asustada por la furia de Agatha respondió lentamente mientras que Stiles aun sollozaba en sus brazos.  
¨Al parecer su padre trato de alejarlo de la manada alegando que porque era un humano podría lastimarse y morir, pero Stiles descubrió que solo lo hizo para poder unirse a la manada y dejar a su hijo de largo¨ Ese comentario desato aún más la ira de Agatha a tal punto que Stiles dejo de llorar y miro a su tátara abuela con ojos temerosos.  
¨Juro que en este preciso momento si Stiles me lo pide voy a Beacon Hills y voy a destruirlos a todos, nadie y absolutamente nadie lastima a un Bendrajor y vive para contarlo, Dios!!! Estoy tan furiosa………. ARGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!¨ comenzó a gritar la mujer despidiendo un aura roja muy brillante, las paredes y ventanas comenzaron a temblar, parecía un gran terremoto a punto de desatarse, todos los miembro trataron de tranquilizar a la desenfrenada mujer pero parecía que nada iba a desistir de su iracunda venganza hacia ese grupo de ingratos en aquel pueblo, pero sorpresivamente fue Stiles quien se levantó, tenía los ojos brillando de varios colores parecía una aurora boreal fue hermoso todos trataron de alejarlo para evitar salir lastimado por el poder desenfrenado de Agatha pero parecía hipnotizado, se acercó a la furiosa mujer y extendió su mano hacia su rostro y le acaricio y aun más asombroso todo el aura rojo de furia de Agatha se fue desvaneciendo y fue remplazada por el aura multicolor de serenidad y calma que despedía Stiles .  
Todos los presentes se mostraron muy aterrados y a la vez fascinados ya que no había visto a nadie con tanto poder para tranquilizar a Agatha tan fácilmente y despedir una energía tan poderosa, nadie desde Alastor, pero eso era imposible!!.

Agatha POV:  


Eso era imposible, sabía que Stiles iba a ser muy poderoso pero eso no era posible, hasta ahora nadie fue capaz de someter la de esa manera, ella era una bruja y guardiana muy poderosa, ni siquiera Claudia podía despedir ese poder tan abrumador y a la vez tan calmante.  
Poco a poco Agatha se calmó lo suficiente para poder apreciar la energía mágica que emanaba de su familiar, era hermosa y la vez muy poderosa e imponente solo para segundos después se desvaneciera poco a poco hasta que un Stiles muy agotado se desmayo en el suelo.  
Rápidamente Morrell se hizo cargo del cuerpo cansado de Stiles recostándolo en el sillon

 

Beacon Hills 1 año después:  


Mientras tanto en la oficina del doctor Deaton, la manada se estaba recuperando de su anterior encuentro con Jennifer Blake y ese extraño ser, la manada estaba asustada y no era menos pero Derek estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas pues no sabia como vencerlos esta vez, era Stiles quien siempre tenia los mejores planes para estas situaciones y ahora que el no estaba todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.  
Solo el hecho de que el espático e hiperactivo muchacho ya no se encontraba ahí para ayudarlos lo aterro y enfureció a la vez.  
(Por que tuvo que irse y dejarnos en esta situación, quien se creía que era para de escapar de Beacon Hills)- pero luego recordó que fueron ellos quienes lo alejaron de todo, cuando el mas los necesitaban ellos le dieron una patada y lo echaron de los que considero sus amigos, su familia.  
Eso ocasiono que su lobo gimiera y se retorciera en su interior, quería salir y buscarlo, quería traerlo de vuelta a su manada, a su hogar y nunca dejarlo ir, quería demostrarle cuan importante era para ellos, para el, quería decirle tantas cosas, que lo amaba y que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo pero supo que era demasiado tarde, que el no les perdonaría y que esta vez estaban perdidos sin el. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados debido a los gemidos de su manada y a las duras palabras de Peter.  
¨¿Y…ahora que haremos querido sobrino? ¿Cómo resolveremos el desastre que tenemos ahora que no está Stilinski para ayudarnos? ¨Dijo sarcásticamente antes que Cora lo siguiera.  
¨Si querido hermano.. ¿Qué haremos ahora sin Stiles y sus planes?¿Estas satisfecho de alejar a un amigo y miembro de esta manada?¿Estas feliz de alejar a tu compañera de aquí y saber que nunca mas volveremos a verlo?¨dijo aun mas enfurecida Cora.  
Todos aquellos comentarios inundan la cabeza de Derek, sofocándolo, estresándolo a un punto que lo hizo cometer el error mas fatal y desgarrador para un hombre lobo.  
¨EL NO ES MI COMPAÑERO!!!!!! , NUNCA LO FUE Y NUNCA LO SERA!!!!¨grito sin aliento Derek solo para comprobar las mas aterradas miradas grabadas en el medico, su tio y su hermana, antes de tratar de remediar sus palabras sintió un dolor físico espantoso y un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo caer en el piso.  
Derek gritaba y gritaba de dolor mientras los demás lo ayudaban solo para que tiempo después se desvaneciera y formara un vacío muy oscuro en su interior, como si algo fuera arrancado de su mente y corazón.  
Ante la expresión confusa y aterrada fue Peter quien encaro a su sobrino.  
¨Eres un imbécil Derek, sabes lo que acabas de hacer¨ dijo duramente dirigiéndose a su sobrino pero fue Deaton quien aclaro sus dudas.  
¨Acabas de hacer un rechazo publico de tu pareja, Derek cuando un hombre lobo reniega a su compañero delante de su manada inmediatamente rompe todos los lazos que hay entre ellos y el lobo nunca podrá reclamar a su pareja de nuevo, diste cabida para que cualquier hombre lobo se apareara con Stiles, y dando a entender las habilidades increíbles del joven Stilinski no creo que ninguna manada aledaña se resista a reclamarlo en su manada.¨  
Ante tal comentario final, Cora enfurecida abofeteo repetidas veces a Derek que aún se encontraba en el suelo, tuvo que ser retenida por la manada para evitar que lastimara al alfa Hale mientras gritaba al borde de las lagrimas.  
¨IDIOTA ACABAS DE ALEJAR A STILES A PARA SIEMPRE DE NOSOTROS, COMO PUDISTES HACER ESTO A TU COMPAÑERO ERES EL PEOR ALFA DE LA HISTORIA!! OJALA QUE ENCUENTRE A UNA MANADA QUE LO QUIERA Y LO VALORE AUNQUE ME DUELA PERDERLO POR TU CULPA!!!¨ grito solo para terminar llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Peter que también derramaba algunas lagrimas.  
Derek al escuchar el ultimo comentario de su hermana rugió en agonía con todas sus fuerzas, esto no podía ser el fin, no podía haberle hecho esto a Stiles, era imposible que haya rechazado a su mate de esa manera, tenia muchas voces en su cabeza que gritaban que lo arreglara que solucionara su error pero fue un símbolo que apareció en su pecho justo en su corazón en forma de garras que termino con todas sus esperanzas, ese símbolo le decía que perdió a su alma gemela, al pegamento de la manada y estratega ingenioso para siempre y no había solución.  
Al ver las miradas de horror y tristeza absoluta de su manada, rompió en llanto cosa que no había hecho desde la muerte de su familia a manos de Kate Argent y sus cazadores, no pudo soportar el dolor inmenso en su corazón y en su manada y salió hacia el bosque en su forma completa de lobo.  
Aquella noche en toda la cuidad de Beacon Hills se oyó el llanto desesperado y moribundo de un lobo en el bosque.


	8. Un nuevo  comienzo!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el nuevo inicio de Stiles lejos de esos ingratos que lo traicionaron y abandonaron.  
> Stiles comienza a entrenar y descubrir los secretos que guardan su familia materna.

Se que muchos me estaran odiando ahora y la verdad lo lamento, tuve un monton de problemas lo cual me impidieron subir los capitulos, entre las recaidas en el hospital, las fallas de mi pc y la lentitud de mi internet, ademas claro de mi nuevo trabajo como ing. minero me tenian agobiado.

Pero para compensarlo estoy terminando de escribir un capítulo especial que subire mañana, es un poco triste y gira en torno a Stiles y los primeron dias en la casa de su bisabuela Agatha.

P.S: Estoy buscando una beta que me ayuda con las correciones de ortografia de los capitulo, se que tengo fallas enormes y la verdad lo lamento mucho.

Algun voluntario puede escribirme en el bloque de comentarios o escribirme a mi e-mail: Jolux_18_xd@hotmail.com


	9. Capitulo 8: El inicio de un nuevo legado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se que he fallado a mis lectores y lo lamento muchisimo, como dije antes tuve un monton decomplicaciones los cuales me hicieron continuar la historia periodicamente, pero ya no les fallare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de estos capitulos la historia se basara en Stiles y su nueva vida con el coven Bendrajor y el descubrimiento de su verdadero potencial y su legado.
> 
> Mientras leen este capitulo les recomendaria hacierlo mientras escuchan esta cancion, le dara mas emocion a la historia.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBro8A62OBA (Quiero recuperarte - Melissa Barrera).

Agatha tenía que estar segura que su intuición era correcta y Stiles era de hecho la reencarnación del gran mago. Una parte de ella estaba extasiada al saber que la línea de Alastor corría por su línea familiar, pero otra parte estaba realmente aterrada al pensar la cantidad de criaturas y usuarios de la magia que querrán tomar su poder del cuerpo de su bisnieto.  
Ella tenía que estar segura de su hipótesis y solo había una manera de comprobarlo, tuvo que llevar a Stiles al santuario y realzar el ritual ya que solo así saldría de dudas.  
Tuvo que esperar al siguiente día, debido al gran esfuerzo que su bisnieto realizo al mostrar sus poderes.  
A la mañana siguiente, Stiles despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero con una extraña sensación en su interior, era como una cálida energía que recorría todo su cuerpo y se fundía en su núcleo mágico, justo debajo de sus lazos con la manada Hale. Al recordar todo lo que paso en esos últimos días con sus ex camaradas, la persona que amaba y la traición de su padre trajo un inmenso dolor lo cual provoco que rompiera en sollozos, no podía creer que fuera cierto lo que le sucedió en Beacon Hills y aunque deseara que solo fuera una vil mentira ese pozo de tristeza y dolor en su interior lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y solo provoco que produjera los más desgarradores gritos de agonía y dolor que se escucharon por toda la mansión y el bosque, cualquier criatura sobrenatural o usuario de la magia podría sentir y escuchar la tristeza y el dolor que experimentaba Stiles en ese preciso momento.  
Agatha se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa pensando cómo podría explicar a su antiguo linaje a Stiles cuando los mas terroríficos gritos y lamentos de dolor se escucharon por toda la casa, la abrumadora sensación fue tan fuerte que la paralizo de terror al darse cuanta que solo una persona en esa casa podría producirlas.  
Una sacudida frenética la saco del trance en el que se encontraba solo para darse cuenta que Morrell y su hija Belle la miraban con distintos entados de horror.  
“MAMA!!” grito frenéticamente Belle para hacerla reaccionar.  
“Agatha, es Stiles necesita nuestra ayuda” dijo Marin al borde de la desesperación.  
“STILES!! ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a mi bisnieto para emitir tales aterradores lamentos? Grito Agatha a punto de romper el llanto.  
Las tres se precipitaron a la habitación de Stiles para averiguar que le sucedió para emitir esa terrible aura de tristeza y desolación.  
A llegar a la puerta se encontraron con un panorama aterrador, Stiles acurrucado en una bola en su cama emitiendo los mas tristes y lamentables sollozos y lamentos que le rompieron el corazón a las tres mujeres presentes. Agatha trato de acercarse a su bisnieto para tratar de consolarlo, solo para caer de rodillas al borde de la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo.  
“Honey, Stiles mírame por favor y dime que sucede, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a sofocar esa tristeza? hablo Agatha con dulzura.  
“Me duele mucho abue” dijo Stiles entrecortadamente.  
“¿DONDE, DONDE TE DUELE STILES?” dijo rápidamente Morrell acercándose al pie de la cama junto con Belle.  
“Aquí “dijo Stiles entre sollozos señalando justo debajo de su núcleo, donde se encontraba los lazos con la manada.  
Morrell tomo la mano del muchacho y lo acerco a la zona señalada tratando de detectar cual era el problema.  
Agatha no se quedó atrás y uso sus poderes empáticos para enlazarse con Morrell y poder descubrir cuál es el problema con su muchacho.  
Fue momentos después de colocar su mano en el pecho del niño que Morrell lo saco rápidamente como si fuera a quemarse, una sensación de dolor sofocante atravesó el cuerpo de Morrell y Agatha como si fuera una corriente eléctrica y retrocedieron rápidamente mirando al muchacho en completo estado de shock.  
“¿QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO MORELL? ¿EXPLICAME?” grito Agatha con furia hirviente en sus venas  
“Eso, fue el enlace con la manada de Beacon Hills rompiéndose lentamente dentro de Stiles” explico Morrell con voz baja.  
“¿Qué quieres decir?, no fue suficiente con haberlo echado de la manada como un trapo viejo sino que además tienen que lastimarlo usando sus lazos con ellos” Recrimino Agatha, su ira creciendo rápidamente.  
Morrell explica a Agatha detalladamente como al ser separado de la manada y rechazado por ellos provoco que sus lazos con Stiles re rompieran lentamente ocasionándole el dolor intenso el cual, padecía en ese momento.  
Agatha estaba frenética, bajo corriendo hacia la biblioteca y comenzó a rebuscar libro tras libro alguna manera de sofocar el sufrimiento de Stiles. Fueron minutos después que Marin se acercó a una angustiada Agatha dándole consuelo a través de su lazo empático.  
Agatha no entendía en ese preciso momento esa sensación de consuelo y paz que sentía en su interior, solo vasto un momento para darse cuenta que ese sentimiento fue transferido por Marin a través de los lazos empáticos que Agatha formo con ella.  
“¡Eso es!” dijo eufórica la bruja.  
“Tengo una idea de cómo contrarrestar el sufrimiento de Stiles a causa del rompimiento de lazos con su ex manada, aunque no será tan poderoso para eliminar el dolor, pero será suficiente para que pueda sobrellevarlo “dijo Agatha mientras subía a la habitación de Stiles para encontrarse con su hija Bella.  
“¿Cómo piensas hacerlo Agatha?” dijo Morrell algo preocupada temiendo que la respuesta sea algo muy peligroso para Agatha y para el propio Stiles.  
Al regresar a la habitación del muchacho Morrell se encontró sorprendida por la escena que tenía en frente. Agatha y Belle estaban sentadas en la cama del muchacho abrazando tiernamente al muchacho el cual ya se encontraba más sereno y profundamente dormido.  
“¿Qué están haciendo?” pregunto algo confundida Marin.  
“Utilizo mi habilidad empática para tratar de crear un lazo alterno hacia nosotros, de esa manera trato de contrarrestar los efectos de la ruptura de lazos con su antigua manada” dijo muy seria la bruja mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y un aura violeta emanaba de Agatha cubriendo a los tres.  
“¡Espera!, yo también quiero ayudar” dijo precipitadamente Morrell, para luego acercarse al grupo y tomar las manos de Agatha y Belle rodeando así a Stiles en un círculo alrededor de el.  
“Yo no me lo perdonaría si algo llegara pasarle a este muchacho, Claudia era mi mejor amiga y yo protegeré a este niño con mi vida” dijo lentamente Marin mientas enlazaba sus sentimientos y emociones junto a las dos brujas y lo transmitía al muchacho inconsciente en la cama forjando así un nuevo lazo empático entre ellos.

Terminada la labor Agatha propuso a las dos mujeres bajar a la sala a tomar un té para tranquilizar los nervios después de aquel agitado momento solo para detenerse al escuchar los gemidos de Stiles, quien estaba despertando en ese momento.  
“Por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar solo de nuevo” dijo el muchacho con voz casi silenciosa casi sonando como un niño asustado en una noche oscura.  
Las tres se acurrucaron junto al muchacho mientras murmuraban con voz baja.  
“Nunca más estarás solo Stiles, siempre estaremos contigo lo juramos” dieron las mujeres mientras observaban como Stiles cayo dormido profundamente y momentos después ellas también cayeron dormidas acurrucadas hacia el muchacho mientras el sol se ocultaba y la noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo haciendo que la luna y las estrellas brillen de una manera casi mágica como si arrullaran al muchacho que dormía plácidamente en compañía de su nueva manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: Perdonenme si hay algunos errores ortograficos, es muy dificil escribir en el teclado en la oscuridad. Aun estoy buscando a una beta la cual pueda ayudarme a darle mas emocion a esta historia y tambien con algunos errores, los interesados escribanme en la barra de comentarios o contactenme a mi correo que esta en el cap. 8 .

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primera historia y ojala les guste.


End file.
